


Silk

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cum Play, Destiel - Freeform, Frottage, M/M, Panty Kink, Silk - Freeform, Slightly - Freeform, silk panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a present from Cas on their bed: black silky panties. Suddenly, telling Cas about that time with Rhonda Hurley didn't seem like such a bad thing anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was an excuse to write shameless smut and to venture into the kinkmeme. The first thing I thought of when reading the prompt was that scene in The End. I also have a thing for half-clothed sex, if you couldn't tell.

It was a secret Dean had kept to himself for years, not even daring to tell Lisa when they were together. Honestly, before just a few weeks ago, the only person he’d ever told was himself. It was enough to tell his future self that Dean was exactly who he said he was. Then again, enjoying wearing silky panties was a guilty pleasure Dean had kept strictly to himself. But Dean had been slowly acknowledging everything about himself that he had repressed. Things had gone a little faster when he and Cas had finally worked out what was between them. Dean had been the happiest he’d ever been since that happened, even with all the other crap going on in their lives right now.

And that had led to this, right now. Dean paced his room in the bunker nervously, hand straying to the waist of his jeans every few steps. Cas had woken up early this morning, long before Dean had, and had left a surprise on his pillow. Dean had woken to the sight of silky black panties where he normally saw Cas and his eyes had widened in surprise. They were simple, no lace or ribbons or frills. They almost glowed in the light and looked like a shadow made corporeal. Dean had liked them immediately and decided to put them on after only a short internal debate. After all, he’d talked about it with Cas when they were shopping for clothes for the guy and Cas had seen him eyeing the panties as they’d walked past. There was a speculative look in Cas’s eyes for a while afterwards and now Dean finally knew why.

It had been odd, walking around with his jeans rubbing against the silky material. And having the silky material rub against his skin. Dean had had to choke back groans all day and Cas’s smirk said he knew exactly why. There’d been a predatory gleam in Cas’s eyes since Dean had walked out of the room this morning and winked at him. Letting one thumb slip underneath his waistband, Dean sucked in a deep breath as he skimmed over soft material. Waiting for Cas had seemed like a good idea after Dean had given him a pointed look and nodded his head towards their bedroom. Now, skimming a thumb over the panties, Dean didn’t quite want to wait. One hand slid up his chest to the top button of his shirt. Slowly, Dean unbuttoned that top button and brushed his fingers over the skin that was revealed. A small groan escaped Dean’s lips as he imagined it was Cas’s hands on him. More buttons followed until Dean’s shirt was hanging from his shoulders. He rolled one nipple between his fingers while his other hand sank down further into his pants until his entire palm rested against his panties.

“Couldn’t wait for me, huh?” Cas asked from the doorway, an amused smile on his face. He was watching avidly, tongue flicking out to lick at his lips every once in a while. “Though I have to admit, I’m enjoying the sight.”

“Then why don’t you come over here and join in?” Dean challenged, making an ostentatious display of rubbing his hand up and down in his pants. “I could use another hand.”

Cas chuckled and walked forward, pulling Dean in for a deep kiss. Licking over the seam of Dean’s lips, Cas nipped at the bottom one before pushing his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean’s groan rumbled between them and Cas scraped his nails over Dean’s other nipple. Pushing Dean backwards, Cas tipped him onto the bed then crawled up his body until he could kiss Dean again. Cas let his hands roam over Dean’s chest and stomach, grazing teasingly at Dean’s waistband before gliding back up. His nails left little red trails here and there until Dean was bucking up impatiently into Cas’s hips.

“Come on, Cas, _more_ ,” Dean begged, leaning up to lick at the lobe of Cas’s ear. “You know I’m wearing them.”

“How do they feel?” Cas asked. He trailed a hand down Dean’s side, fingertips barely touching the surface of the skin until he reached Dean’s jeans again. This time, Cas pushed a finger underneath the fabric until just the tip touched the silky fabric. “Can you feel them on your skin?”

“They feel really good. They rub against my skin as I walk,” Dean replied, pushing his hips up to try and get Cas’s hand where he wanted it to go. “I swear, I was walking around half hard all day.”

“Is that so?” Cas grinned, pulling his finger out and sliding over to the button. He undid it slowly and pulled the zipper down. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist, one sliding down to cup his ass. As Dean kneaded and squeezed at Cas’s ass as Cas stroked over Dean’s erection. He was fully hard now, had been nearly there before Cas had walked in. The silky material moved easily, gliding over Dean’s erection as Cas stroked.

“That feels good, don’t stop,” Dean panted, mouthing at Cas’s neck. He pumped his hips in time with Cas’s hand, moans muffled against Cas’s neck. Impatiently, wanting more of Cas’s skin against his, Dean pulled his shirt out of his pants and started drawing it over Cas’s head. That made the angel sit up, taking his hand away from Dean’s erection but Dean considered that a small price to pay when Cas’s shirt landed on the floor next to the bed. He sat up and licked over one nipple. Cas moaned encouragingly, placing one hand on the back of Dean’s head to hold him in place. Dean obliged and licked again, laving his tongue in long, flat strokes. When that nipple was hard and pointed in his mouth, Dean switched to the other side, dragging kisses over Cas’s skin. While his mouth was busy licking and sucking, Dean undid Cas’s pants and slid them down around his hips. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath and Dean immediately wrapped his fingers around Cas’s erection.

“Lay back, Dean,” Cas ordered, pressing on Dean’s shoulders. When Dean let himself drop back down onto the bed, Cas pulled his jeans down below his hips revealing the black silky underwear. It stretched over Dean’s erection, the head peaking out over the of the waistband. Cas ranged himself over Dean, slotting their hips together. They groaned as Cas’s erection pressed into Dean’s, the material rubbing between them. Without a word, they started grinding their hips into each other. Dean nuzzled into the crook of Cas’s neck, sucking at his pulse point before laving his tongue over it. As they moved faster, they didn’t quite line up anymore. Cas reached between them and gripped their erections in his hand. Swiping his thumb over the heads of both of their erections, Cas pumped his hand at the same pace as their hips moved. 

“ _Fuck_ Cas, that’s it,” Dean groaned, tossing his head back. He tangled one hand in Cas’s hair, pulling him down to his chest. Cas latched onto Dean’s neck, sucking round red bruises into the skin. They were both panting now as they pumped against each other. Dean felt warmth coil in his belly as his muscles tensed. He could barely breathe now, Dean’s whole body tightening as his hips ground against Cas’s. The feeling from the silky fabric between their erections was deliciously slick, only made more so as pre-come wet it. Finally, Dean couldn’t hold back anymore. Screaming Cas’s name, Dean orgasmed. He rode it out, hips pumping hard into Cas’s hand as slick fluid dampened the panties and his chest. Cas groaned and leaned up to capture Dean’s lips in a bruising, sloppy kiss before orgasming himself. They continued to move against each other for a minute or so, rhythm slowing down as they kissed lazily. 

“So, I think you need to wear these more often,” Cas said, falling to Dean’s side on the bed and sliding a finger over the waistband of Dean’s panties. Bringing that finger to his mouth, Cas licked it clean without breaking eye contact.

“Yeah, I’m totally with you there,” Dean replied, licking over his lips. “But right now, I think I need a shower. Want to join me and help me get clean?”

“After you,” Cas nodded, a smirk pulling at his lips as he licked his finger again. Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss, licking over his lips before heading towards the shower. And he decided that his wardrobe was going to be supplemented a bit. That was one of the best orgasms he’d ever had and there was no way Dean was going to miss out on more like that. And when another pair of silky panties, this time in a green to match Dean’s eyes appeared on the bed after their shower, Dean knew Cas felt the same way.


End file.
